Oklahoma
Oklahoma is a state located in the South Central region of the United States of America. It is border by Texas to the south, Arkansas and Missouri to the east, Colorado and Kansas to the north, and New Mexico to the west. The state's name is derived from the Choctaw words okla and humma, meaning "red people", and is known informally by its nickname, The Sooner State. Formed by the combination of Oklahoma Territory and Indian Territory on November 16, 1907, Oklahoma was the 46th state to enter the union. Its capital and largest city is Oklahoma City. Oklahoma in The Guns of the South Indian Territory was ceded by the United States to the Confederate States after the latter won the Second American Revolution. This was in trade for the C.S. ceding any claim to New Mexico.The Guns of the South, pg. 240, TPB. Oklahoma in Southern Victory Sequoyah was the former Indian Territory. Following the War of Secession, it joined the Confederate States, eventually becoming a state. Its population was mostly Native Americans, and the Richmond government ensured that white settlement was kept to a minimum. Sequoyah did well enough for itself under the Stars and Bars. Between the War of Secession and the turn of the century, various tribes based in Sequoyah raided Kansas. The frustration felt in the United States with the Confederacy's complicity in these raids helped fuel the outrage that led to the Second Mexican War. During the Great War, Sequoyah became an active front as the United States Army overran the state between 1914-17. The U.S. annexed the state but unlike Kentucky and Houston, which were admitted back into the Union, Sequoyah remained "occupied territory". The U.S. government encouraged immigration into the state in order to manufacture popular support. When the Freedom Party grew in strength in the C.S., Sequoyah saw a branch of the Party gain momentum and votes. However, due to the heavy immigration of U.S. citizens, it was the only contested territory to remain under U.S. control following the plebiscite as mandated in the Richmond Agreement. During the Second Great War, Confederate-backed guerrillas were active against the American garrison, but it was not as active a front as in the Great War. It was a "bloody mess", in the words of Angelo Toricelli, and would "continue going on that way for years". Sequoyah was an important state economically, because it contained much of the U.S. oil reserves. The popular Broadway musical Oh--Sequoyah! was written about the state. Oklahoma in Supervolcano The Yellowstone Supervolcano eruption had covered Oklahoma with ash. However, being further from the volcano, it had less ash cover than Kansas. The second spring after the eruption had Vanessa Ferguson driving through the state on her way home to Los Angeles. She saw that much of the ash had been washed and blown away and that in the southern part of the state people were trying to grow crops.All Fall Down, pg. 267, HC. Oklahoma in The Two Georges See Cranmer and Louisiana (The Two Georges) Literary Comment Most of the OTL Oklahoma and Texas are part of the North American Union province of Cranmer. Southeastern Oklahoma and eastern Texas are part of the province of Louisiana.Map The Two Georges, frontispiece. References Category:US States Category:The Guns of the South Category:Supervolcano Category:CS States Category:Southern Victory